


Dancing and Daydreaming

by MentallyPsycho



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 04:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13942722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MentallyPsycho/pseuds/MentallyPsycho
Summary: Thrawn muses to himself on his wedding day, but gets interrupted by a welcome intrusion.





	Dancing and Daydreaming

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing Thrawn so bear with me, haha.

Mitth'Raw'Nuruodo. 

The name was still new to him. Mitth. It certainly was a thrill, he mused, to have a Ruling House’s name attached to his. Confidence surged through him at the idea. He was somebody now, truly. Along with his brother, they had made it. Now he could have power, now he could effect change. Mitth'Raw'Nuruodo- Thrawn, would be known in the Ascendancy as a leader, a shepherd of change. He would be a legend by the time he was done.

“Thrawn?”

Thrawn’s brow twitched, the sole indicator that he had been startled. Leaving his reverie, he turned towards the voice, his eyes falling on a young woman, her brow furrowed and her arms crossed.

“Were you daydreaming again?”

Thrawn’s lips quirked up into a slight smile, and he urged her arms to uncross, so he could take a hand to kiss it, bowing deeply in the process.

“I do not daydream, Thanyedan, I plan. But I will put my thoughts on hold for you.”

Mitth'Anyeda'Nuruodo smirked a bit, and Thrawn’s heart lept. Compared to other Chiss, Anye was quite expressive, to the point that many considered her a “wild child”. It was for this reason that she was married to Thrawn in the first place. Her parents hoped that marriage would settle the girl down. So far, it had proved ineffective.

“Anye, Thrawn. Please call me Anye. And your head was in the clouds, do not lie.”

She wrinkled her nose before laughing, the sound soft and musical. Whenever Thrawn heard it, the greatest compositions of the ages came to mind. He thought of them and how they could not compare.

“We shall agree to disagree. Did you need something? Or were you simply interrupting me for the sake of it.”

Still holding her hand, her carefully tucked her arm in his, leading her further into the ballroom. Surrounded by wedding guests was a tad overwhelming, considering they were one of the two couples of honour. Most people had given their congratulations, though, and had moved on to food and drink, and Thrawn was thankful to be by Anye’s side without being bothered. Now they could take in the gold and burgundy and silver that decorated the ballroom, and the light music that wafted gently through the air amid the polite conversation. It was like something out of a classic novel, a fairy tale even. Thrawn was impressed.

Still, his eyes kept moving back to his new bride. 

Anye was truly a sight to behold, even more so in a gorgeous burgundy gown with gold trimming, and her dark blue hair pulled up in an elaborate style, pearls and gems and gold woven into it. Of course, she was meant to make a good impression, to represent her House as the future of the Ascendancy. 

But to Thrawn, she was his future. He could not look away.

“I was coming to get you. Dancing is about to begin, and we’re going to be first to dance. Us and your brother and his wife. You have been practicing your steps, haven’t you?”

She gave him a skeptical look and he chuckled, low and mirthful.

“My dear, I know how to dance. I swear, I will not embarrass you.”

“That remains to be seen.”

The two were smiling and laughing now, drawing a few looks from those around them, but they didn’t notice them.

Though they had met less than a year ago, the couple had found they fit together quite nicely. Soul mates, the more whimsical might say. Thrawn wouldn’t use such terminology, but he was not blind to their chemistry, how perfectly they complimented each other. 

Thrawn was lucky. Yes, to marry into a Ruling House, but more importantly, to be married to someone he cared for so deeply. Someone he loved.

“Your head is in the clouds again, Thrawn.”

He turned his gaze back to her, brow arching.

“Perhaps. But bear in mind, my thoughts are of you. Is that not allowed on my wedding day?”

Anye laughed, leaning up to kiss his cheek as the couple got into position before he led her around the dance floor, the music for their first official dance having begun. Eyes were on them now, but Thrawn’s eyes were on Anye, and hers on him in return.

“I have to ask, just what were you thinking about me? Something flattering, I hope.”

“I was just thinking about how you are a work of art.”

“Because I’m beautiful?”

“There’s more to art than beauty, my dear. So much more. Just as there’s more to you.”

Anye flushed a light blue, leaning up to kiss him as they danced. It was somewhat difficult to continue dancing with their lips pressed together, but neither minded, and they ended up parting, laughing lightly again.

Between breaths, Anye turned her sparkling gaze up to Thrawn, her heart leaping.

“I love you.”

“And I, you.”

And they danced.


End file.
